Sins of the Mother
by SunflashNurse
Summary: A Companions past comes back to haunt her Daughter's future, Can The Doctor, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones solve the mystery in time and save the day? Set Between The Next Doctor and The Waters of Mars, would love some feedback thanks.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any of the Characters they created, Mark belongs to Andymine who was gracious enough to let me borrow him briefly, thankyou!**

**Thanks to Owensheart on Livejournal for the beta, without your help I couldn't of published this story, please read and review as I love feedback and it helps me improve my writing!**

**The Sins of the Mother**

**Prologue**

"Doctor" a voice cries out.

"Doctor" the voice cries again.

A young woman is in the next room, lying in bed trying to sleep.

"Doctor" the voice is getting louder.

The young woman hears this and starts to roll over, her big eyes beginning to flutter.

"DOCTOR IT'S THE MASTER NOOOOOOOOOOO!' She screams

The young woman bolts out of bed and runs into the next room, her purple flannelette PJ's swishing as she's runs and her long brown hair flying back, through familiar hallways to her mother's room.

The woman in the in the bed is thrashing around her dark brown hair sweaty and plastered on her face, the bed sheets tangled and messy, they twist around her body as she moves, she keeps screaming "Doctor!" over and over again at the top of her lungs. Her eyes are screwed shut and the woman is in pain, the young woman runs over and grabs the older woman by the shoulders and starts to shake her to try and wake her as she thrashes and screams at the same time.

"Mum, mum it's me, it's just a dream, wake up Mum!" the younger woman speaks softly into her ear.

The older woman keeps thrashing around, kicking and screaming still, the younger woman tries again, but to no avail, the younger woman let's go and runs over to the low table in the middle of the room, it's round with a lacy doily tablecloth on top, littering the tabletop is an array of bottles, jars and packets, the young woman leans over and brushing her long brown hair back behind her ears, she scans the jars quickly, the older woman's thrashing is getting worse and the screaming is unintelligible now, she quickly glances away from her task, then back to the table, finds the bottle she needs and sprints over to the bed, opening the bottle as she runs, with one hand the younger woman holds down the older woman and with the other she passes the open bottle under her nose, a strange smell comes from within, the older woman goes limp within seconds, her big eyes begin to flicker open and she rolls her head towards her daughter. Her breathing hard and ragged, but within minutes it slows and becomes slower and more regular.

Her Daughter begins to untangle her mother from the mess of sheets and straightens her bed again as her mother recovers, the young woman starts to shake with fear as to what's happening to her mother, but tells' herself "Come on pull it together now, don't let her see your're scared." As her big green eyes begin to fill with tears, she rubs the palms of her hands into them to wipe away her tears, and then pulls the covers over her mother. At the bedside table the younger woman reaches for the thermometer, places a probe cover on it and pushes it into her mother's ear, she's still clammy, with trickles of sweat running down the side's of her face from her hairline to her neck. As the thermometer goes beep, her daughter checks it, 38 degrees celsius, her mother has a fever, she walks back to the table again and reaches for a packet of Panadol, pops two tablets from the packet, she reaches for the glass and proceeds to pick up the jug of water, pours a glass of water and crosses back to the now still figure in the bed.

Placing the water and the tablets on the bedside table, the younger woman helps her mother to sit up, propping her up with pillows, she lifts the glass to her mother's lips, she drinks greedily, sucking at the water, her daughter pulls the glass away before her mother chokes, she then feeds her mother the tablets one by one, raises the glass to her lips to wash down the tablets, her mother drinks slower this time and finishes the glass. Her daughter places the glass on the bedside and waits for her mother to recover.

The older woman opens her eyes, her big brown eyes take in her daughter's face and settles on her big green eyes, she thinks to herself "My god she's grown up so much, I just wish I could be here longer to see her grow more beautiful" a sad smile plays on her face, now thin and gaunt, greying in complexion compared to her daughter's healthy glowing skin, her high cheekbones slightly pink from the cold in the house, her daughter looks back with worry, eyebrows furrowed, Her Daughter asks,

"Are you okay now, In any pain mum, Do you need something stronger?'

"No darling, I'm fine now, no need for the Morphine yet." Her mother replies. She sigh's and lays back into the pillows more.

An uneasy silence passes for a moment or two between them, the younger woman is sitting on the edge of the bed, looks down at her lap, picking her nails and biting her bottom lip in thought, "Should I ask her?" She thinks to herself, "I have to ask her, it's been going on for too long now" Looking up at her mum, who has now relaxed and resting with her eyes half closed, she plucks up her courage, and begins to speak in a low whimper almost, as she begins to sob,

"Mum who's this 'Doctor' that you have nightmares about?"

She waits for her to reply, her mum opens her eyes and rolls her head over to look at her daughter,

"Why do you want to know for my darling?" she says softly.

"Because ever since they told you that the Cancer had spread from your breast to you bones, the nightmares started, and I hate what they're doing to you... I'm scared that they'll end up killing you soon... that's all... please tell me mum...please?"

Her daughter has tears running down her cheeks now and is trying to control the sobs coming from her throat but to no avail, she breaks down and start's crying into the duvet cover on the bed.

The older woman lift's up one of her frail hands and strokes the back of her daughter's head, through her long brown hair that curls and waves down her back. "How much time do I have left now? If I tell her will it hurt her more?" she asks' herself in thought.

As if to answer her question her daughter stops crying and looks up at her and says

"You've got to tell me Mum or I'm ringing Dad and telling him to admit you to the Hospital, now what will it be?' her eyes blaze with anger and despair.

"You promised me you would never do that!" Her mother starts to feel breathless, "Please don't Lisa, you'll never believe me if I did tell you darling, it all happened before I met your Father, Please darling don't do that." Her mother's breathing start's to labour now with the effort of talking. Her eyes start to fill with tears at the thought of not being able to die at home, in a hospital being attended by nameless, faceless people was more than enough to not keep holding in this massive secret any longer from her daughter.

"Well tell me then, because I need to know Mum, these nightmares must be signs of trauma that you suffered long ago, this is normally what happens to shellshock victims, I've seen it in my patients, so don't think I won't believe you, 'cause it's well know that you went missing for 3 years when you went over to London, so I think I'm owed a explanation, don't you?" Lisa raises one of her eyebrows her voice tinged with slight sarcasm, a slight smile played on her lips.

"Okay then, you asked for it Lise," She pauses and catches her breath, "It started when I was on my way to Heathrow for my first flight, I was excited and nervous, I'd never been a stewardess on a international flight before, only domestic back here in Australia, I decided to drive to Heathrow and I got a flat tire, I didn't want to miss the flight, so when I saw a nearby Police Box," Lisa laughs when she hears this, it's more like a "you've got to be joking giggle" than a full blown belly laugh " Hey they really had those in England in those days Lise 'cause they didn't have mobiles then, so stop laughing 'cause I'm getting tired here." Lisa stopped laughing and her mother caught her breath and continued, "I went to the police box to call for help, well when I stepped inside, it was bigger on the inside than the outside, that's when I realised that it was no police box, and I meet The Doctor..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a cold winter's day in Cardiff and Ianto Jones – Harkness is walking down the street, his leather loafer's tapping on the footpaths and his neck is swathed in a bright red woolly scarf, hands in pockets of his dark navy suit as he makes his way towards the Wales Millennium Centre, to the Hub.

He whistles as he walks, a tune of something or other, sounds like Dixie, his step getting faster as he gets closer to The Hub. He reaches the door to the tourist office, opens it and walks through. He takes the familiar route through the many secret passageways to the big mechanical round doors to the entrance of Torchwood. He steps through the circular entrance and looks up to the overhead walkway to spot his husband walking along, hand to ear as he speaks into the mic next to his mouth,

"Listen Martha, I don't care where you get the technology from just try anything, we're not just talking about anyone here, we're talking about the father of my best friend's children okay?" When Jack wants something, he usually gets it.

Jack pauses as he catches sight of Ianto below looking up with the red scarf around his neck, Jack pulls at his shirt collar impatiently, thinking about what happened only hours before in their bed early that morning, but still the sight of the gorgeous Welshman looking up at him, his porcelain skin catching the light from the lights in the ceiling, giving his cherub face an almost angelic glow, "My god he looks so gorgeous in that red scarf" Jack thinks to himself and feels a slight twinge of arousal in his groin, he starts to speak into the earpiece as he stares down at Ianto,

"Okay Martha, I understand, just try okay? Have you contacted Code 9 yet?"

He waits for the reply. Touching his ear again he replies,

"Right we will try from this end through the Rift got to go, Talk soon Martha Jones!"

Jack Jones – Harkness removes the earpiece from his head and looks down upon his welsh beauty from the walkway he's standing on above, he gives Ianto a lop sided grin and sighs,

"Ianto darling, what are you doing down there teasing me with that red scarf on? You know that red always gets me hot!"

Ianto by this point had bounded up the stairs onto the walkway, Jack met him halfway and embraces his husband, they kissed passionately in greeting. Ianto pulled away from the Immortal, breathless he asks,

"Coffee sir?"

"Of course Mr Jones – Harkness" Jack flashes Ianto one of his best smiles and gently tugs at the red scarf Ianto is wearing.

Ianto walks off to the Hub's Kitchen with the red scarf around his neck to make coffee. Jack walks off in the opposite direction to his office. He sits down behind his desk, slipping off his suspenders and fingers the wedding band on his left hand. Since John Hart was cryogenically frozen to save his life after giving birth to his and Mark's twins, Jack worries constantly about Mark, John's lover and Jack's best friend from Boeshane in the 51st Century, Mark moved in with Jack and Ianto after there honeymoon with the twins, Jack delights in having his godchildren living with him, especially Joelin, "she's such a scamp", Jack thinks to himself and a small smile plays on his lips only for a second, then he looks sad again, Mark has become withdrawn and distant, he put's on a brave face but Jack can tell that he is not himself, Mark visit's John on the Astral Plane, but without physical contact, how long will Mark last without John? Only time will tell.

Ianto returns with two big steaming hot mugs of coffee, he see's the worry on Jack's face, knowing his husband all too well, Ianto says nothing as he places the coffee on Jack's desk, as Jack looks up, Ianto's face says it all without a single word spoken between the couple.

As Jack reaches for one of the steaming mugs he lets out a big sigh,

"I'm okay Yan, just trying help John is harder that I thought that's all."

"You can only do you best Jack, we'll find a cure in time, I'm sure of it" Ianto replies as he takes the seat opposite his husband.

"Yeah but what if we're not in time? Then what? I just hope we can get a hold of The Doctor, he'll know what to do, how to help us." Jack takes a sip of the coffee.

Ianto takes a sip of his coffee as he ponders how to answer his husband and quell his fears; He start's to loosen his scarf from around his neck when a knock came from the office door.

"Come in" Jack says.

Dan was standing in the doorway; he's bright green eyes blazing with excitement mixed with fear, his thin frame tensed like a spring. He takes a couple of steps into the office and replies,

"Jack we just had a spike in Rift activity, you'll want to see this."

Jack had left his rift monitor at home this morning, "Damn you Yan" he thought, Jack rose from his desk, grabbing his cup of coffee he pulled up his suspenders with the other hand as he took big strides crossing his office to the door, Ianto followed, leaving his red scarf behind on Jack's desk. Dan had started off ahead of them, straight down to the computer monitors that are connected to the Rift.

As they reached the monitors, Jack handed his coffee to Ianto and threw himself down into the monitor's chair, the monitor was going crazy, images, graphs and sounds we're haywire as Jack started to interpret the information on the screen, Ianto peered over his shoulder. Dan jumped onto the other monitor, his thin face fixed with concentration as he tried to interpret the many symbols on his screen. Jack turned back over his shoulder to Ianto and said,

"What the hell is this all about? Time portals are opening in the rift, but this show's nothing is passing through" his face puzzled as he spoke.

"It's says over here Jack that they have opened up over Australia, nothing here in Cardiff though, but your right nothing has passed through" Dan nodded his head in agreement as he spoke.

"Where about's Dan?" Ianto asked.

"Country New South Wales, it's called Moparrabah? It's near a little town called Kempsey halfway between Sydney and Brisbane, Strange... It's only isolated to one farm at the moment, called Mountainview, Belongs to a T Racroll... oh no, spoke too soon... 3 more have opened up over Kempsey, Crescent Head and South West Rocks, Blimey Jack this is weird." Dan was just as confused as Jack,

"What is this all about then Yan?" Jack mused to himself.

The monitor alarmed again, but this time it wasn't what Jack anticipated. The monitor showed the camera on the surface beaming through a picture of a Blue Police Box materialising out of thin air, and a whirling, groaning sound coming from it, it stopped with a dull thud, one of the doors swung open and a tall thin man with brown hair sticking up, he was wearing a long brown leather trench coat with a blue suit and red converse sneakers on, stepped out and started to look around. By this point Jack had flown out of his seat and bolted out the round Hub's doors, through the secret passageways, out through the tourist office and was sprinting to the blue box, the man turned to see Jack coming towards him at like a hundred miles an hour, the man slightly raised his head in the air, took one hand out of his pocket and waved to Jack, when Jack saw this he slowed his step and waved back, the man started to walk in Jack's direction, when Jack reached him, he was breathless and had to bend forward to catch his breath, the man looked over Jack's shoulder to see Ianto and Dan closely behind Jack, Ianto in front and Dan bringing up the rear, the tall man smiled a sad smile. He looked down at Jack, and started to pat him on the back to bring his breathing back to normal,

"Blimey Jack, you think we haven't seen each other for years, what's the hurry? Think I was goanna fly off before saying hello."

"Doctor...oh my god... am I glad to see you Doctor!" Jack lifts his head up as he speaks, "We have a big problem with the Rift Doctor."

"Time Portals opening over Australia right?" The Doctor helps Jack to stand as he speaks.

"Yeah did the TARDIS pick up on that?" Jack has recovered by now. Ianto and Dan arrive, panting and blowing like a couple of old bullfrogs.

"That's why I landed, needed a definite location fix, what did your monitors pick up Jack?" the Doctor asks as he looks around at nothing in particular.

"They opened up in a small town in New South Wales called Kempsey, half way between Brisbane and Sydney, Their was 4 when I was looking at the monitors when you turned up Doctor, They we're over South West Rocks, Crescent Head and a place called Mo...mopra..."

"Moparrabah Jack, it's called Moparrabah" Dan interrupted as he went to stand besides Jack.

"Moparrabah? That's Dunghutti for 'caves', local aboriginal tribe, met the chief once, long time ago, had to save one of the settlers from a couple of tribesmen from being killed, blimey, pretty part of the world that is Jack, Hello Daniel how's things?" The Doctor nodded in Dan's direction, Jack stepped back as Dan offered his hand to The Doctor.

"Pleasure to see again you Doctor" Dan was bouncing slightly with excitement as The Doctor took his hand and shook it warmly.

"Pleasure is mine Daniel, can I call you Dan, you look like a Dan" The Doctor replied as he looked Dan up and down while shaking his hand.

"Of course Doctor, that's what everyone calls me" Dan replied.

Ianto was standing on the other side of Jack by now, The Doctor turned and jumped a little when he realised that Ianto was there, the Doctor gave him a rub on the back as he caught his breath.

"Ianto, good to see you again! How's married life then? I hope your hubby here is treating you well?" the Doctor asked casually.

"Oh Doctor... So good to see you... yes Jack is treating me just fine thanks" Ianto replies as he struggles for breath.

"Blimey Jack, tad chilly out here isn't it?" The Doctor turned his attention back to Jack as he let go of Dan's hand.

"Sure is, lets head back to The Hub, I'll show you our readings." Jack turned and starting walking back to The Hub, Ianto fell into step beside him, The Doctor matched his stride Dan fell into step next to the Doctor and they talked as they walked, The Doctor didn't seem to worried about the readings, he was more interested in Jack and Ianto's honeymoon...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's a bright, sunny summer's day and Lisa Racroll is walking down the main street of Kempsey, her white flip flops thudding against the footpath as she passes the shops, familiar faces say hello and she nods or says hello back, her soft yellow dress swishing around her legs ever so softly, her long wavy brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun with a yellow ribbon tied around it's base, her big fringe perfectly blow dried round and her skin is glowing with a light summer's tan, a big pair of round black sunglasses hides her big green eyes from the sun and her ears are adorned with mother of pearl tear drop shaped earrings that hang from her lobes. She smells like fresh rain mixed with mango, rose petals and sandalwood. She stops to look into one of the shop window's that has 2 models, one wearing a light blue shift dress with a small white flowery pattern and the other wears a beautiful red full length formal gown with a full Cinderella skirt, pattern lace bodice and thin straps, Lisa stares at it longingly, a single tear falls down her face as she turns to walk away, she wipes it away with her hand and continues on her errands. 'She'll never see me wear one of those, if only their was more time' Lisa thinks to herself then she remembers that the day is getting away and her mum needs her at home, Lisa's neighbour, Louise, is minding her while Lisa is out. Louise minds Lisa's mother 3 – 4 days a week when Lisa is working at the Clinic or like on Friday's its shopping day. Lisa looks forward to Fridays, it's the only day she feel's her own age, not having to act 20 years older than her 25 years.

As Lisa hurries along, her flip – flops flapping as she walks, she ponders on the story that her mother told her yesterday, about the Timelord from Gallifrey, 'The Doctor' and his time – travelling machine called a 'TARDIS'. Due to her nursing training Lisa knows that her mother isn't mad, and she's telling the truth, so why hasn't he turned up? Surely this 'Doctor' could cure her mother? Her mother said he doesn't work that way, her mother quoted to her "Everything has it's time, everything ends and everything dies" Lisa for some reason found alot of comfort in this when she first heard it and now repeats it to herself when she's upset, Lisa turn left into a side street, then right into another side street and finds herself at the entrance to the local Woolworths, Lisa walks up to the entrance and goes through the automatic doors, grabs a trolley as she walks past the trolley bay and pulls a list out of her handbag, it's pink with a crocodile like pattern on it. Lisa then starts at the fruit and vegetable section. As she shops her mobile rings,

'Ring ring, Ring ring, Ring ring' the phone goes, Lisa stops and starts to rummage around in her bag she finds the phone, flips it open and brings it to her ear,

"Hello" she answers.

"Hello Lise it's Gerard here from the clinic, sorry to bother you on your day off but we've had another disappearance involving one of our patient's." A warm, strong masculine voice echo's down the line.

Lisa sigh's into the phone "Not another one Gerard! That's the 8th one in the last 6 weeks! Anything in common with the others?" Lisa asks'.

"Just that they had been here and that they had swabs for their wounds, bites I recall Lisa, those weird jagged one's that seem to come from no animal I've ever seen. The results from the swabs haven't come back yet." Gerard kindly tone seems to have a tinge of defeat within.

"Who was it this time?" Lisa asks'

"Harry Greenwald, our new police constable, I'm starting to think we have some kind of weird Maniac on the loose here Lise." Gerard sounded worried.

"Same here Gerard, oohh and he was so nice too! I quite liked him as one of our patient's; we'll know if he has the same staph infection as the others when we get the results back then." Lisa replies as she pick's up a banana to inspect before placing it in the trolley.

"I will Lise; I was just wondering do you have time to have lunch with me today?" Gerard starts tapping his knee with his fingers as he asks'.

Looking down at her watch Lisa smiles back into the phone "Of course Gerard! Say about 12.30, usual place?"

"I'll see you then Lise." Gerard answer's back with a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Okay see you then!" Lisa flips her phone closed and smiles to herself as she put's the phone back into the bag and start's pushing the trolley forward. 'Now what should I get us for lunch then?' she thinks to herself...

Dr Gerard Ozorio hangs up the phone and smiles secretly to himself as he ponders what his next move with Lisa will be, they had been working together for 2 years now, since Lisa came home from Sydney's Northern Beaches where she trained as a nurse. Gerard had know Lisa since her first day at the clinic, she was all finger's and thumbs trying to find her way around the equipment, but what saved her was her way with the patient's, her calm manner and soothing voice calmed even the most frantic of patient's, her way of getting down to people's level in order to find out what was their problem was what thoroughly impressed him from day one, even if she did drop a very expensive drug the first time she went to assist him with a procedure out of sheer nerves!

From that day he was always smitten with his 'little Lise' as he liked to call her, it was her intelligence, speed and grace that captivated his mind, but her love for the patient's and her kind, gentle manner mixed with a good sense of humour and a quick wit captured his heart. He knew after 6 months working there that he was in love with her, and he stayed on longer than he planned because of her. When her mother became ill it was then that their relationship had gone from a working one to a more personal one, Lisa had turned to Gerard as a shoulder to cry on and someone to help advise in what was the best treatment for her mother. That was a year ago, and since then their had been many late night calls and after work meetings, picnics and home visit's from Gerard, especially since Lisa's mother's condition had deteriorated in the past 3 months, Lisa had to cut her hours and Gerard missed her more than ever, it was like the light had dimmed in his life without her in the clinic, So every Friday they meet for a picnic in the park near the river in town, Gerard brought the blanket and drinks, while Lisa brought the food. This alone had helped Lisa to cope with the pressure of her mother's illness.

As Lisa checked her shopping trolley to make sure she had enough for lunch with Gerard, she thinks back to when she first came back from Sydney to Kempsey to work in the clinic, she was fine until she met Dr Gerard Ozorio! He heart pounded a hundred miles a minute when the clinic manager first introduced them, he was tall, about 6 foot, with light brown hair, blue eyes with a lovely rounded nose, porcelain skin and gorgeous full lips that broke into the biggest smile that crossed his face when he greeted her that day. She was so nervous that she dropped the most expensive anaesthetic the clinic used that day! Lisa thought she had made a fool of herself but Gerard assured her that she hadn't, after 6 months of working together Lisa was head over heels for him, and she was sure he was for her, but since they worked together they kept it professional, but when her mother became ill their relationship became more personal. A hug here, a hand held there, a shared moment between patients over tea and biscuits while their legs leant against one another under the table, then they started having after work debriefs over drinks and dinner, one night while Gerard was walking Lisa back to her car, hand in hand she looked up at the stars as they walked,

"Do you really think theirs life after death Gerard?" Lisa asked him.

Gerard's eyes followed the line of her neck to her chin, up along her jaw line to her ear as he replied,

"Yes I do Lise, I believe people do have a soul, an afterlife in death, why?€" he reached up with his other hand and turned her head to face him, looking into those big beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Just wondering that's all." Lisa blinks and stares back.

"You'll always have me Lise, remember that, you're my best friend, your mum will always be around in spirit..." Gerard wipes away a tear as it rolls down Lisa's cheek.

"Thanks, same here... you're my best friend too... I needed to hear that." Stifling her sobs she leans and kisses him full on the lips, he returns and deepens the kiss, letting her hand go he pulls her into his body by grabbing her by the small of her back, she reaches up and entwines her hand into the hair at the back of his neck, they lean into each other with desire. Lisa breaks away after a minute or so panting,

"Well so much for keeping it professional!" She laughs and lays her head onto his chest.

Gerard laughs and runs his hand through her hair, "So do you want to come back to mine then? I think Louise can do an overnight for you this once?"

Lisa lifts her head and looks up at her doctor, 'her doctor' she likes the thought of that and smiles.

"Okay, I'll tell her that my car broke down and I'm staying in town with you until the morning to get fixed. That should work don't you think?" She winks at him.

"I like you thinking Lise." Gerard sweeps her off her feet and carries her towards the car.

That was 6 months ago.

Everything went swimmingly for the first 3 months, Lisa had never been happier, then her mother got the bad news, the cancer had spread from her breast to her bones. Lisa realised that she had to spend more time with her mum, which meant she had to cut her hours back and couldn't spend as much time with Gerard. It killed her for the first couple of weeks. Not having him in her life everyday, but they talked and texted like crazy, so out of the blue he suggested having a picnic every Friday as their date. Lisa loved the idea, so every Friday that's what they did. They would meet at the river, under the largest Camphor Laurel tree and share lunch, Gerard would sit up against the tree and Lisa would lie back on him in-between his outstretched legs, they would eat, laugh, talk and snog alot of course. Lisa told Gerard about the nightmares her mother was having. It scared her, and if Lisa was scared, Gerard was worried.

After Lisa had passed through the checkout, she made her way to the park, it was only a 5 minute walk, carrying the shopping, her feet going flip – flop, flip – flop, Lisa was looking up at the sky, it was as clear pale blue without a cloud in the sky, Lisa looked back in front of her as she walked, rounding the corner to see the river spread out below her, it was as wide as a football field, the colour of the water was a deep cool aqua, the surface was calm with little waves splashing at the riverbank, Lisa could see Gerard sitting under the Camphor Laurel tree on the tartan picnic blanket. He spotted her and waved then got to his feet and crossed the grass to where Lisa was making her way down a small slope. Gerard walked up to her, grabbed the shopping and pulled her into a kiss, Lisa kissed back and they both deepened it, standing on the slope, wrapped around each other with the shopping in between them.

Lisa broke away from Gerard after a good minute or three gasping for breath, "Well hello to you too darling!"

"I missed you, that's all, can't a guy say hello to his girl like that?" Gerard grins at her cheekily.

"Yes but not with a full load of shopping you don't!" Lisa laughs and turns away down towards the picnic blanket to the river. Gerard followed.

As they walked down the slope Lisa looked up to see that there were a few clouds now in the sky, some white and fluffy, others grey and brooding. She turns back to Gerard,

"I hope it doesn't rain today, I brought you a lemon meringue pie for dessert!"

Gerard looked up too, shielding his eyes with his free hand,

"Yeah me too Lise, it won't break until about 4 I reckon, Lemon Meringue? Oh you know me too well gorgeous!" Gerard looks back at Lisa.

They make it to the blanket and Lisa starts to lay out their lunch, fresh buns with antipasto, prosciutto, cottage & fetta cheese, followed by the said pie. Gerard had brought a nice bottle of Shiraz to wash it down with. They settled themselves as usual and began to eat.

As they ate, talked, laughed and with the occasional snog, the two young lovers were enjoying their afternoon, when all of a sudden the wind picked up, the sky darkened and a massive black hole opened up above them, Lisa felt the wind and broke away from Gerard's embrace, jumping to her feet and looking up at the sky, she shielded her eyes with one hand and held onto Gerard's hand with the other, the wind whipped at her dress and Gerard got to his feet, looking up as well. They watched as the hole got bigger, Lisa quickly grabbing her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder so it sat across her body as their picnic and the shopping was blown across the park, thunder and lightening started, Lisa looked at Gerard and yelling over the howling wind at him so he could hear,

"WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE QUICK, THIS ISN'T RIGHT GERARD!"

Gerard didn't reply, he nodded and pulled at her hand and started to head towards the car. They ran together hand in hand as the storm got stronger, the rain started, it came down in sheets that stung to the bone, as they ran up the small slope a lightening strike sounded overhead and hit Gerard's car, the explosion knocked them to the ground, as they tried to get up off the ground with Lisa gripping Gerard's hand for dear life could she could feel the storm starting to suck her up into the void in the sky, Gerard grabbed her hand with both of his and fought the storm, as her legs and body flailed in the gust of wind , her big green eyes were massive pools of fear shining out of her face, she screamed, her nails digging into his arms, causing scratches that were bleeding down his arms, Gerard wouldn't let go, he managed to pull her into him as the rain got heavier, he finally grabbed her by the waist and by bear hugging Lisa to his chest they started to make his way to the nearest building, a undercover car park, putting his head down to shield his eyes, they crossed the road and pushed through the small door into the car park. Gerard slammed the door behind him, bolting it while Lisa stood beside him shivering from the cold, her teeth chattering, rubbing her arms up and down her upper arms for warmth. She still had her pink handbag across her body, Gerard turned to see if Lisa was alright when she saw the blood running down his face and along his arms she let out a small whimper before pulling herself together and trying to help him,

"Gerard you're hurt! Oh my god you're bleeding." She said her voice shaky from shock and fear.

Gerard reached up to where the blood was flowing from a small cut to his forehead, touching it made him wince, so he reached into his left hand pocket of his trousers and pulled out a very wet white handkerchief and started to dab the cut to his forehead, Lisa rummaged around in her bag and pulled out some tissues and bandaids that she kept for emergencies and started to clean up his arms where her nails had dug in, within minutes her skilled hands had cleaned his wounds and with the bandaids had stopped the bleeding. She looked up at Gerard, still scared from what had happened, and went to clean the cut to his forehead, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead, his eyes began to well with tears as he spoke,

"I thought I lost you there... Oh my god what do you think that was Lise?"

Lisa moved her head around to look up at him, tears running down her cheeks,

"I don't know, it was like it was wanting to swallow me whole, I was terrified that you were going to lose your grip, I'm so sorry that I scratched you up darling, does it hurt?" she furrows her brows as she looks into his eyes with worry.

"Nah I'm okay, it only stings that's all, I'm just glad that you are not hurt, but your right it's like it wanted you and not me, that's so bloody weird!" He lent in and kissed her swollen lips with his own.

Lisa finally broke away , feeling much more settled, she pulled her bag around to the front of her body and started to rummage through it again, the wind still howling outside, but slowly settling down, Gerard kept one arm around her shoulders, looking around the car park for any signs of other people but it was deserted with only three cars on the other side of the lot and with the handkerchief still held firmly against his forehead, he looked back down at Lisa, her beautiful hair hung in long wet dreadlock like strands around her face where they had come loose from her bun, the yellow ribbon gone, with water dripping down off them onto the ground, he asked her,

"What are you looking for in their Lise?"

"My mobile, I'm going to ring home and see if Louise and Mum are okay, then we'll work out our next move from there, cause we can't stay in here forever." Lisa found the phone, pulling it out of her bag she dialled her house number and waited for Louise to answer, Lisa looked up at Gerard as he pulled her close to him again with his free hand around her waist.

Lisa heard the phone pick up and Louise answer,

"Lisa is that you? Oh god the storm here is so violent, it's like a massive hole has opened up over the house in the sky, your mum was having another one of her nightmares again, but this time she was awake! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay Lou, Gerard and I just escaped the same kind of storm here, we we're having our picnic in the park when it started, it tried to suck me up into the sky! But Gerard held onto me and managed to get to some shelter, we're in the underground car park in Coles, Mum will be okay Lou, just talk to her and tell her it's not real and she'll settle, I'll try and get home but Gerard's car was destroyed by a lightening bolt so we're goanna try and get out of here somehow." Lisa voice had stopped being shaky by now and was sounding alot more like her normal self again.

"Okay Lise, I'll do that, you ring me in a couple of hours to see what's happening, oh god, the power just went out here, but it seems like the storm is starting to slow down, I'll talk to you soon, look after yourself." Louise sounded like she was in a cave down the telephone line.

"Okay Louie talk to you soon." The call ended with a click in Lisa's ear and she closed the phone and put it back in her bag.

"Righto then Lise, lets get out of here." Gerard had put a bandaid on his forehead while Lisa was on the phone, taking her hand in his they started off across the car park to the stairs.

As they walked they heard a whirling, swooshing sound that had repeated groaning, the couple stopped dead in their tracks when a blue box started to materialise in front of them, Lisa's eyes were wide with disbelief as it materialised, speaking to herself so Gerard could hear,

"I knew mum didn't make it up, she was right, he's real, he's really real"

Gerard looked at her like she had two heads,

"What are you going on about Lise?"

Lisa pointed her hand in front of her as the box went thud,

"The Doctor, that's who!"

The doors to the TARDIS opened and a skinny tall man with brown hair that stuck up at the front with big brown eyes and a warm friendly smile peered around the open door, he was wearing a brown trench coat with blue suit and red sneakers, saw the couple standing in disbelief in front of them looking at him, he asked casually,

"Oh hello there, blimey you're a bit wet eh? Say you haven't seen a time portal anywhere by chance?"

By this point Gerard had fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in Cardiff, The Doctor, Jack, Ianto and Dan were staring at the various monitors in the hub, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the time portals, The Doctor was sitting in one of the computer chairs, his feet were sitting up on a desk that was next to the monitor and he had his hands clasped on his lap, rocking himself side to side, looking bored as Dan deciphered the readings, Jack and Ianto were on the other monitor, Ianto looking over his husband's shoulder as they tried to work out why all of a sudden the weather patterns had changes dramatically from a calm day in Kempsey to a full on Cyclone in less than 15 minutes from their return from their chase of The Doctor. The screen that Dan was reading was going haywire with a overload of data from the storms, a screen popped up in front of Dan that went a angry red and was blinking alarmingly. Dan moved the cursor over the screen and enlarged it, it was showing the energy readings of the storm, their was a vortex opening up over Kempsey near the riverbank, it showed a force field targeting a human life form and starting to suck them up into the void, by this point The Doctor jumped up and was looking over Dan's shoulder, his brown eyes wide with excitement and despair, as he stared at the screen and watched what was happening. Dan looked sideways at The Doctor and asked,

"So what is this Doctor? It's only targeting one of the two humans... Oh wait it's let go of one and they're getting away, Doctor?"

The doctor had grabbed his coat, tapped Jack on the shoulder and was heading out of the Hub back to the TARDIS,

"Jack come on I'll need you, this is bad, very bad indeed, come on Ianto you come along too, and I'll need all the help I can get this time. Blimey, of all things..."

"Doctor, wait what?" Jack had leapt off his chair, grabbing his great coat from the back of the chair and running after The Doctor with Ianto in toe, leaving Dan to wonder what the hell happened as he grabbed the earpiece out of his pocket and activating it before putting it in his ear. The Doctor, Jack and Ianto were running across to the TARDIS, Jack had his earpiece in and was connecting to the Hub,

"Dan listen I'll keep in contact throughout this, just keep monitoring the situation okay? Don't worry your in charge until I come back, if Gwen has a problem get her to call me okay? We're at the TARDIS now, over and out."

Jack tapped his ear as he entered the TARDIS doors, The Doctor had shed his coat, throwing it onto the captains chair and was starting to operate the various controls, levers and buttons on the TARDIS's console, Ianto was looking around in utter amazement at the TARDIS's interior, mouth agape in awe of the size of the space they were in, Jack looked back at his husband and smiled inwardly to himself thinking 'If only I could get him to open his mouth that wide in the bedroom!' Jack realised how silly Ianto looked and tapped him on the arm, Ianto dropped his head and smiled back at Jack, The Doctor broke their moment with a loud bang of his mallet on the TARDIS's console.

Jack turned back to The Doctor as he was frantically checking the screens and flicking three switches at once, the main column of the TARDIS started to move up and down and with a final spin of a wheel and three pumps of one of the levers they were off, The Doctor stepped back and looked up at the column, smiling broadly and running his hands through his brown hair, turn back to Jack who had by now shed his great coat, hanging it on one of the railings that surrounded the flight deck was sitting on the TARDIS's jump seat while Ianto walked around slowly still in amazement as to the contradiction that this machine represented, his eyes wide with wonder. The Doctor turned around and saw where Jack was sitting,

"So Doctor what is it about the situation that is so bad that you need me and Ianto to help you out?" Jack asked casually.

"Oh blimey that's right, I was going to tell you, what we saw on the monitors back in the hub was a energy field, that energy field is attracted to a microbe on the skin that is called MRSA or Multi Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus that naturally lives on humans skin, mostly in their noses, armpits and groins, the nice warm, moist spots on the body," Jack and Ianto burst out laughing at this, The Doctor raises one of his eyebrows looking not amused by this out burst.

"Sorry Doctor, but you have to admit that you walked right into that one!" Ianto replies with a foolish grin on his face.

"Yes, yes alright I get it..." The Doctor waves his hand back and forth in front of him as if he is trying to clear the air of some invisible smoke, "But this is important, you can only catch MRSA if you work in a hospital or from someone in the community that has it, it lives quite happily on your skin without causing problems, when you have a cut or surgery, it get in causing a infection, that's when it's a problem, the energy field we saw is from another parallel world like the one Rose is in..." The Doctor's face goes blank, his eyes downcast and saddened by mention his Bad Wolf, Jack stood up and walked over to the Doctor, gently patting him on the arm, The Doctor looked up with a tear in his eye, sniffed and then ran his hand through his hair again,

"Right, I'm okay where was I? Oh yes parallel world, well the reason they are trying to suck up this poor human is it's the MRSA it wants it's their food source." The Doctor was looking pretty please with himself as to his explanation when Ianto asked,

"So who are 'they' then Doctor?"

"Oh I forgot sorry, 'they' Ianto are the..." A loud alarm starts to go off on the monitor, Jack and the Doctor cross the flight deck and check the screen, it's flashing like crazy with a red alarm code in gallifreyan blinking across it, The Doctor's eye's narrow, he step back shaking his head,

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He yells "By Rassilion of all things to go wrong..."

"What is it Doctor?" Jack's asked in his American twang looking worried

"Well it means that time portals are closing but we are getting sucked into them, but don't worry I have an Idea." The Doctor starts to push a various number of levers and buttons.

"So what is your idea then Doctor?" Jack grabs Ianto's hand as he walks over hanging on for dear life.

"Well I am going to reconfigure our flight path and land oh I say about five minutes after the portals close, somewhere close by where our human was being was being sucked up, so hang on!"

The TARDIS started to shake and lurch from side to side, Jack and Ianto grabbed onto the railing surrounding the flight deck and hanged on for dear life while the Doctor clung to the console as he worked his wondrous machine to do his bidding, the TARDIS groaned and the central column pumped up and down, faster and faster until it righted itself and stopped, landing with a dull thud, Jack and Ianto ended up in a tangled mess of limbs on the flight deck while the Doctor was standing up and straightening his suit up, brushing it over with his hands, letting out a huge sigh of content, he looked around and saw Jack and Ianto trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"So this is what you two get up to when you're alone eh?" The Doctor said breaking into a wide grin as he offered his hand to help Jack up off the flight deck, Ianto went red with embarrassment, while Jack winked at The Doctor and turned to help Ianto up,

"Oh no Doctor, it's much more fun when we have three, care to join us sometime?"

"Ah no thanks Jack, rather busy you know, saving the universe and all that." The Doctor scratched the back of his head with his hand as he turned and grabbed his coat, shrugging it on while he started to walk towards the doors.

"Well then lets see where we are then shall we?" he opened the door and peered around it, realising that they had landed in a car park, The Doctor thought that he had miscalculated then he saw a young couple, drenched to the bone, a man and a woman, he was in a pair of suit trousers and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and bloodstained, and the woman was wearing a yellow dress, he long brown hair messed up in a bun with long wet dreadlock like strands hanging around her face, her green eyes wide with utter amazement as to him being their, he looks at her and casually asks,

"Oh hello there, blimey you're a bit wet eh? Say you haven't seen a time portal anywhere by chance?"

By the time he finished speaking the man fainted, the woman knelt down, she shook him and try to rouse him, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and switched the setting to body scan mode, the woman saw it, but wasn't scared, he walked over and ran the sonic up and down his body in the air above the man, he stopped and put the Sonic back in his suit coat, looking at the woman she said,

"So what did your sonic screwdriver say then? Is Gerard going to be okay?" 

The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled look,

"He just fainted, be right in a minute or two, Hang on, how do you know what that is? You've never met me right? So how come you're not scared of me, most humans are, who are you?"

"I'm Lisa Racroll, this is my boyfriend Dr Gerard Ozorio, and we just had a black hole in the sky try to suck me in! Luckily Gerard was strong enough to pull me back to earth Doctor" Lisa replied with a small smile of knowing playing on her lips.

"How do you know my name? Where are you from?" the Doctor looked at her, trying to remember if he had met her before in his previous lifetimes, but to no avail.

"Questions, Questions, Mum was right, you are an inquisitive one aren't you then? So who are they? Lisa turned her head and nodded at Jack and Ianto who were now stand behind the Doctor. Jack upon seeing Lisa seized the moment and introduced himself,

"Captain Jack Jones- Harkness, Head of Torchwood, and this lovely young man is my Husband Ianto Jones – Harkness," Jack turned and flourished his hand in front of Ianto before turning back to Lisa with one of his best smiles, his voice dripping with charm, "And who might you just be oh so beautiful one?"

Lisa blushed at being so flattered by Jack "Lisa Racroll pleasure to meet you Captain." She offered her hand from where she sat and Jack leant down taking her hand and kissed it, she giggled, "So Captain are all aliens as gorgeous as you three then?"

"Jack stop flirting! Our Doctor here is coming around." The Doctor said looking slightly annoyed as Gerard started to groan and flick his eyes open, Lisa looked back at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and saying,

"It's okay darling their here to help us."

"Doctor I was only saying hello." Jack was down on bended knee next to Lisa by now.

"For you that's flirting Jack." The Doctor was on the other side of Gerard, helping Lisa to sit him up.

"Lisa? Oh Lisa, I'm sorry, I just" Gerard was stopped by Lisa placing a finger on his lips,

"It's okay I'm not mad at you, it's just not everyday we see a TARDIS land in the car park, so I understand darling." Lisa reassured him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello there I'm The Doctor, this is Captain Jack Jones – Harkness and Ianto Jones- Harkness, so tell me Lisa, how do you know what a TARDIS is, and therefore who I am?"

"I think you need to meet someone Doctor, and then as they say, the penny will drop?" Lisa stands as she replies brushing her hair out of her eyes and helping Gerard to his feet, Gerard looks around at everyone, then at Lisa,

"So how do you know all about this then Lise, you've never told me about...? Well... 'Them' before?" Gerard asks' Lisa as he pulls her into his side by putting his arm around her waist.

"I only found out yesterday; remember I told you about Mum's nightmares? I threatened to go to Dad and put her in the hospital, so she told me all about The Doctor." Lisa looked up at her lover and continued, "I was going to tell you today but the storm came before I got a chance."

"I'd love to stay and chat here but time is of the essence here" The Doctor waved at Jack and Ianto to follow him to the TARDIS.

"Doctor wait! We're coming too!"Lisa pulled away from Gerard and started to follow them, Gerard followed behind her,

"Well hurry up I haven't got all day!" The Doctor called back behind him as he reached the TARDIS door and opened it, Jack and Ianto went in first with Lisa and Gerard next, and The Doctor looked around behind him before entering. Within a minute the TARDIS started to groan and fade, disappearing into thin air. As it disappeared it started to rain in the car park, the wind whipped up, howling and a hole started to appear out of thin air, the few cars that were parked are thrown about like tissue paper, crashing into walls and exploding into fireballs. The hole was a good 10 feet across now, black and never ending. A tentacle started to reach out, like a octopus, red and scaly, with yellow markings like tribal tattoos, one after the other, until the hole was choked with tentacles, a scream came from the hole, like nails on a chalkboard, from within the throng a massive tentacle shot forth, sweeping the car park, the screaming getting louder as the movements of the tentacle getting more frantic, almost desperate, then as sudden as it came, the tentacle pulled back, not relinquishing it's prize, the tentacles disappearing as the hole became smaller, the rain and wind receding until the hole disappeared as it appeared, all that's left is a puddle that glows with a luminous yellow glow, as if nothing had happened...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, this is amazing."

Lisa and Gerard were standing on the flight deck of the TARDIS, their heads looking up and around at the interior of this wonderful machine. Gerard was hanging onto Lisa's hand, while Lisa looked down and around, seeing Jack and Ianto standing next to The Doctor while he was staring at the console screen. Lisa let go of Gerard's hand and walked over to group as they huddled round the screen, squeezing in between Jack and The Doctor, what she saw on the screen horrified her, she screamed in response, covering her face in her hands she turned away, Gerard ran over and wrapped her up in his arms, hugging him to her, as his eye caught the Image on the screen, it was a mass of red and yellow tentacles reaching out over the Car park where they just were. He started to go white with fear, but Lisa's sobs in his chest brought him back to reality, The doctor walked over and reached out stroking the back of Lisa's hair, talking to her in soft cooing tones,

"Hey there it's okay, we're safe here, In the TARDIS, with me, it's okay Lisa, that's why I was in such a hurry, but don't worry, I'll never let it get you, I promise."

Lisa lifted her head off Gerard's chest to look at The Doctor, her big green eyes red with tears; she sniffed, and then spoke,

"Thankyou Doctor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I got upset, it's just... it's just, the shock that's all, the last two days have been a nightmare for me that's all, this is just well... madness, that's all." Lisa sniffed "Doctor?" Lisa asks' and blinks "Is that what was trying to suck me up into the black hole? Is that what was going to hurt me?" Lisa looked up into his big brown eyes, tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"Oh well that's okay, your're human that's what you do, your're allowed to be emotional, that's what makes human being's so amazing, that's why their my favourite species, your're amazing for that, your humanity" The Doctor wiped away a tear with his thumb that was falling down her cheek. Lisa smiled and blinked at him. He smiled back, his black rimmed glasses balanced on the end of his nose; he pushed them up and clapped his hands together,

"And to answer your question, yes, that what was trying to suck you up, it's hungry you see, they feed off MRSA, it's an organism on your skin, it's their food source see." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Lisa and Gerard and asked,

"So anything strange been happening around here lately, oh lets just say, disappearances, animals behaving strangely, increase in crime or accidents, anything like that?"

"Yes Doctor there has been, 8 of our patients have disappeared in the past six weeks, they all had bite marks, their wounds were positive for MRSA. The last one was our local policeman, Harry Greenwald he's new, he had bite marks all along his legs, poor thing, he went missing yesterday, is that what your looking for Doctor?" Lisa wiped her eyes and looked at the Doctor, blinking.

"Exactly what I'm looking for Lisa, perfect even," The Doctor's eyes wide with excitement, "So tell me Lisa, what did these bites look like? What do you think made them?"

"I can help you with that Doctor" Gerard interrupted, "they were 3cms long and 3cms deep, Jaggered, like a shark, with 6-7 teeth marks in each wound, none of the patients have anything in common, there is no pattern, young or old, male or female, the only thing they have in common is that their wounds tested positive for MRSA. They were given Antibiotics and had their wounds dressed, they were instructed to see Lisa every two days for a dressing review and change, but, when they were asked how they got their bites they couldn't remember, they were all found at home and they'd blacked out, they were found by family members or friends on the floor bleeding."

"What Antibiotics did you prescribe them Gerard?" Jack stepped out from behind the Doctor, stroking his chin with his hand.

"Vancomycin Captain, it's the only Antibiotic that is effective against MRSA." Gerard replied.

The Doctor started pacing around the flight deck, his hands clasped behind his back, mumbling to himself out loud.

"Now lets see, MRSA, blackouts, Vancomycin, black holes, red and yellow tenticles and crazy weather, oooohhhh c'mon think man!" The doctor ran his hand through his thick brown hair, "You silly old man, head's too full of stuff, can't think, full of stuff..." Hitting his forehead with his hand, "Ah –ha! But why now? What's changed? It's all ways been here, something has come into play but what...? Ooooohhhh hang on, I know!" Raising his eyebrows he turned on his heel abruptly and looked straight at Gerard and Lisa, he crossed the flight deck towards them in 4 big strides, placing his hands softly on Lisa's shoulder's he looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Well now my dear let's find out exactly who you are then Lisa, I need to know!" Then dropping his voice to a murmur so only Lisa could hear, "Everything could be at stake here so I need you to tell me everything you know, and I mean everything." He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Okay Doctor, first things first," Lisa broke away from Gerard and wiped her face with the palms of her hands, "We need to go and see Mum, then all your questions will be answered, I promise Doctor."

"So what does your mum have to do with all this then Lisa?" Jack asked as he went to stand by The Doctor, his arms folded across his chest.

Lisa looked at Jack then back at the Doctor, she blinked looked down at her feet, took a deep breath in, she brought her head up and looked the Doctor in the eye, her voice strong but tinged with fear as she spoke,

"My mother travelled with you Doctor, she was with you when you regenerated, she always held it together, she was 'the co-ordinator' as you once called her, to give her courage you called her your 'brave heart' my mother... She had to leave you in the end, she couldn't take anymore. Do you remember Doctor?"

The Doctor stood their, his mouth opened with shock as the words hit his ears, 'she can't be, of all the companions I've had, she can't be her daughter.' He thought to himself, He shook his head, swallowed hard, blinked at her and replied,

"Oh yes, I do remember Lisa, after all your Mum was with me for three years, that's not someone you easily forget, especially since we did some extraordinary things together, your Mum and I." The Doctor sniffed and wiped away a tear at the corner of his eye, the sins of past now colliding with this future, he knew that he would save it no matter what.

"So who is your mother then Lisa?" Ianto stepped out from behind Jack as he asked, his thick welsh accent echoing around the TARDIS.

"Ianto! Didn't see you there, do you always seem to blend in like that then? I'll do you one better, I'll introduce you to Lisa's Mum, how's that sound Hmmm?" The Doctor had turned back to the console and started to push buttons, pull levers and spin wheels, the main column sprung into life and started moving up and down, the familiar groaning could be heard as they started their next move.

"That would be great Doctor, but what about that monster?" Ianto turned and followed the Doctor to the console.

"Oh don't worry about that Ianto! I have a feeling we'll find that out soon enough!' The Doctor winked at Ianto and tapped his arm with his hand.

"So where is your Mum now Lisa?" The Doctor asked over his shoulder.

Lisa walked over beside him and he turned to look at her as she replied,

"Mum at home on our farm, it's in Moparrabah, it's called Mountain View."

"Oh that's right, I remember from Jack's readings at the Hub, that's where we tracked the crazy weather to start with." The doctor stated casually as he read the screen in front of him.

"The Hub?" Lisa and Gerard asked in unison.

"That's Torchwood Lise," Jack stepped over to Lisa and Gerard. "Now hang on, we're going for a ride!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"DOCTOR, HELP ME, DOCTOR!" a woman's voice cries out throughout the house, Louise panics, the wind and rain outside was pounding against the tin roof, drowning out all other sounds except the sound of the woman screaming from the other end of the house, Louise her eyes wide with panic turns on her heel and runs up to the other end of the house, her small frame shaking with fear as she makes her way through the halls to her friends room, her light green shift swishing against her skin as she runs.

As she reaches the doorway, Louise see's her friend, eyes wide open but not seeing as she thrashes in the bedclothes, her brown hair plastered against her forehead, screaming "Doctor" over and over again at the top of her lungs, Louise's small frame shakes with fear at the thought at what's she's about to do, but it's for her friend's best interest, she runs back to the laundry, grabs a yellow bucket that was in the laundry cupboard, fills it with water then runs back to her friend's room, she's still thrashing and scream uncontrollably now, Louise takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and throws the water over the thrashing form in the bed, as the water splashes over her, she still's, blinks her eyes and rolls towards the door, gasping for breath, wiping her wet hair from her eyes, she tries to sit up on the edge of the bed, Louise shakes herself out of her revere and goes over to help her up, once Lisa's mum is sitting on the edge of the bed Louise asks,

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my dear, but I had no choice, I was afraid you were going to scream yourself to death! Hang on let me get you a towel and out of these wet clothes."

"Louise can you get me into the shower?" breathing heavily she continues, "I think that would be better, I'm f f f ffreezing!" Lisa's mum's teeth chatter as she replies.

"Good thinking there '99' let's get you into the bathroom and warmed up, then we'll work out our next move." Louise stands beside the bed and helps Lisa's mum to her feet.

They walk out of the room to the bathroom down the hall, it's white tiled halfway up the wall with a light green wall meeting the tiles to the ceiling, there is a bath, and shower recess made out of glass with a shower chair placed inside, all white, there is fish on the tiles scattered at random on the walls, here and there, a hose with a shower head on it is in the shower, Louise leans in front of her friend and turns it on and gets the water ready, she sits Lisa's mum on the chair and helps her to strip off her wet pyjamas, her once beautiful hourglass figure is now a shell, her bones sticking through her skin, frail and dry, she looks up at Louise, who only stands at 5 foot 2 inches, very thin, with short bleached hair kept in a pixie bob, her freckly skin covering her frame, but she's healthy, her brown eyes big and wide with surprise as she takes in her friend's condition, letting out a small gasp of surprise, she gives the shower over and goes to turn away when Lisa's mum reaches out and grabs her arm,

"Louise, listen don't be afraid, I'm not scared of death, if anything I welcome it, if it' wasn't for Lisa, I wouldn't of held on this long, promise me that no matter what happens remember me as I was, not what I have become okay?" her voice is full of strength and knowing, never quivering or breaking, looking Louise in the eye.

"I promise you, I will always remember you my friend as we were when we were young, and I will always be there for Lisa, no matter what okay?" Louise smiles a forced smile, her eyes full with tears as she squeezes Lisa's mum's arm and goes to the linen cupboard at the end of the hall and grabs a couple of towels, she listen's out for her friend, as Louise goes back to the bedroom and strips the bed of the wet linen, remaking it with fresh linen and popping the soiled linen in the washing machine, the storm had stopped now, brilliant sunshine washed over the landscape spilling into the house and warming the bedroom. The lights turned back on, letting Louise know that the power had returned.

Louise heard the shower stop and went back to the bathroom, she help her friend dry off and dress in a fresh pair of light sky blue pyjamas, then helped her to walk out to the lounge room as Lisa's mum wanted to listen to the radio, once she was settled on the lounge and Louise was making a cup of tea, humming as the radio played, Elton John's 'Rocket Man', the lounge Lisa's mum was lying on was a big comfy sofa, deep red velvet with lovely rolling arms, the cushions were soft and plush, her thin frame sat ever so lightly on top of the cushions, a multicoloured crocheted rug covered her thin frame as she lay back into the pillows behind her head, eyes closed as she hummed along to the song, remembering that time when she was young and full of life, no worries or cares, only thing her and Louise worried about was what they were drinking that night and who with, as she started to slip into a light sleep she heard a sound from outside, a whirling, swooshing, groaning sound that interrupted the song, Louise stopped the Jug, looked over at the lounge where by now her friend has sat up looking towards the sound, her eyes wide with shock, mouth open,

"What is that sound?" Louise asked

"Oh my god of all the things, He's back, he came back for me, he came back..." Lisa's mum's voice trails off

"Who came back?" Louise asks as she crosses the floor over to her friend.

As to answer her question the front door flew open, Lisa came dashing through with Gerard and 3 men following them, Lisa crosses the small kitchen straight across to the lounge room to her mother on the lounge, sitting on the edge her eyes wide with shock, her mouth hanging open as she sees the Doctor standing behind Lisa, Lisa crouches down in front of her mother trying to get her to make eye contact with her,

"Mum, it's okay I'm here now, I found him Mum, I found the Doctor, everything is going to be okay now, Mum?" Lisa shakes her arm trying to get her attention but to no avail.

Jack and Ianto came and stood behind Lisa with Gerard at her shoulder, Lisa's mum looked up at the Doctor, she smiles a small sad smile, her eyes start to fill with tears as she spoke,

"Doctor? Is that really you? Is it really you? My god you've regenerated, It's been 26 years, but you haven't aged a day, in fact you look younger than before, but I, I have not fared so well..." Lisa's mum looks down at the floor.

The Doctor crouched down beside Lisa, hitching up his blue suit pants and bringing up her mother's head with his hand gently cupped under her chin he looked into her big brown eyes, her skin wrinkles and sags from her thin frame, gaunt and hollow, greying from sickness, tears fall from her eyes running down her bony cheek, the Doctor using his other hand wipes it away, his own eyes filling with tears with the thought of seeing his longest serving companion so racked and destroyed by such a devastating illness.

"Oh Tegan, my dear brave heart, it's so good to see you again my friend, it's been too long, to think that when you left me that it would be the end of it eh? All the adventures we had? All the things we did? We should have known better than that, and here we are, and you went and had a daughter and you didn't tell me did you? "

"Oh well Doctor it's not like you left me a number for me to ring you up and tell you all these things then is it?" Tegan raises one of her eyebrows at him, smirking slightly then breaking into a wide smile.

The Doctor laughs and hugs Tegan gently to his chest, stroking her brown hair that runs down her back, breathing in her smell, remembering a time when his people were still in existence, when the only thing he fought was The Master and all the other alien threats to Earth and Gallifrey, helping his friends, returning to see his family and friends from his many adventures across time and space, he still fought those threats, but now being the only one of his kind left, he fought the loneliness, pain and suffering of destroying his race and the Daleks for all of creation left him questioning what was the point of it all? He had lost the only woman he truly loved as punishment for his ultimate sacrifice, his own people?

"Louise what's been happening since I last spoke with you? We need to know." Lisa rises up and turns to Louise.

"Well like I said on the phone the storm came, then Tegan just went off, she was screaming with her eyes wide open, I tried to rouse her but it was no good, so I threw a bucket of water on her, Lisa I'm sorry but I was scared that she would scream herself to death, Tegan woke up and I gave her a shower and put her out here, then you all showed up" Louise replies.

"So when did the storm stop?" Jack asks

"Well, when I come to think of it when I woke Tegan up with the bucket of water, it has come out a brilliant clear summer's day, it's strange..." Louise stops and stares at Jack.

"What do you mean that Tegan just 'went off'? Jack narrows his eyes and strokes his chin looking at Louise.

"I can answer that one Captain" Lisa leaves her mother's side and goes to stand in front of Jack, "Since we found out three months ago that Mum's cancer had moved from her breast to her bones, she has been having these nightmares about The Doctor and The Master, always the same, Mum cries out for The Doctor over and over again, it's frightening Jack, only two days ago I made Mum tell me who he was," Lisa turns towards the Doctor and points her finger at his back, "I've been afraid that the dreams were going to kill Mum and now that she's having them whiles she's conscious, Oh god..." she starts to sob, hugging herself with her arms around her shoulders, her head starts to bow as her body is racked by sob's, Gerard get's up from his spot next to the Doctor, stepping in front of Jack he hugs Lisa to his chest, comforting her. Jack turns to see the Doctor still hugging Tegan looking at the scene unfolding in front of him. He looks at Jack and Ianto, thinking of what to do next.

The Doctor stops hugging Tegan and gently pushes her off his chest and leans down and looks her in the eye, his big brown eyes questioning as he asked her,

"So what are these nightmares about Tegan? Can you tell me? Where were we? When were we?"

"We were in the TARDIS, Nyssa was with me, Adric was too but he was acting weird, it was when you regenerated after Logopolis, your regeneration went wrong, Nyssa and I had taken you to Castrovalva to recover from the regeneration, when the Master trapped us in the recursive occlusion, we couldn't get out, but when the Master reveals himself, he turns into..." Tegan stops to look at the Doctor, takes a deep breath and continues, "Doctor he turns into a black hole, and the black holes has these tentacles coming out, red and yellow with warlike markings, they reach out and try to grab me, they keep coming, never stopping, I scream for you, but you never come, I can't wake up, it feels so real, like it did when we were there, but we escaped and you recovered Doctor, but in my dreams I don't." Tegan starts to tire now, "It heads straight for me, I feel it wrapping around me Doctor, squeezing the life out of me, I scream for help but it never comes then I wake up." her breathing becomes heavy, she leans on the Doctors arms that are holding her up, her shoulders slump and head starts to drop towards her chest, the Doctor leans her back on the lounge, making her comfortable, Tegan settles her eyes flutter and she closes them, sleep washing over her as exhaustion takes over, the Doctor brushes her hair out of her eyes and stands up and turns away from her now sleeping form to see Lisa still being hugged by Gerard but she is looking at her mother now, shock shines from her face, she looks up at The Doctor and breaks away from Gerard's protecting embrace and asks,

"That's what we saw when we left the car park in the TARDIS, sound like the exactly same thing Doctor, so what does this mean?"

"It's just as I was thinking" The Doctor pauses, he becomes distance as he continues, "They're called the Sasoth Awareness, from the planet Sasoth, it's Atmosphere had the most concentrated levels of MRSA in the universe, just teeming with it! It was destroyed in the Time War, by the Daleks, when it went supernova it dispersed the MRSA through time and space, they wander time and space looking for planets rich in MRSA, when they find one they strip it bear of all life forms, when they are done they move on... but only in the most desperate of circumstances," The Doctor takes a deep breath, scratches his nose and continues, " they use the mind of a inhabitant to break through from one dimension into the next, creating a time corridor for it to pass through the dimension's wall, when my people were in existence we stopped this by any species that tried it, as it creates cracks in Time, which appear as Time Portals."

Gerard suddenly becomes stiff, his forearm starts to glow red, it changes, becoming scale like, he stares down at it, pressing his other hand to his forearm, he starts to become almost robot like, his eyes turn dead then he swings around pointing his arm at Louise, which by now had turned into a massive swordlike blade. Louise screams, dropping her tea cup is lands on the floor with a crash, the breaking of porcelain on the vinyl floor breaks everyone out of their reverie, Jack and Ianto pulled out their guns training them on Gerard's back, The Doctor pulls out is sonic screwdriver and motions with his other hand for Lisa to stand behind him, she's frozen still, not moving with her eyes riveted on Gerard's back, full of pain and confusion, 'What's happening?' she's thinking 'Oh god of all the things I needed, it's that my boyfriend is a alien, Great!' at this thought Lisa lets out a stifled sob, Gerard swings around hearing her sob, his eyes are full with tears, his face a mask of shock and confusion as to what's happening to him, he looks at his arm as if it's the first time he's ever seen it in his life, he is waving it around, the sword like blade singing as it passes through the air. His eyes change again, back to their normal blue, his arms morphs back to being human and he's breathing hard like he's just run a marathon, he starts to shake, Lisa looks at him, her face a white mask, she makes no sound, not a one, as she starts to move forward towards him.

Jack looks sideways at Ianto, his gun still trained on Gerard, Ianto looks back at his husband and they nod silently at each other, then look back at Gerard just as Lisa starts to move towards him, they both lurch forward and rush him, pushing forward and pinning him to the floor, in the melee of arms and legs Ianto and Jack manage to pin their victim to the floor, with Jack sitting squarely on his chest , one of his hands pinning Gerard's arms above his head and the other holding the revolver under his chin while Ianto pins his legs. Gerard makes no resistance, he's spent.

"Lisa don't come near him!" Jack yells over his shoulder, "He's an Alien and he'll kill you, no matter what don't you come near him!"

Lisa stops dead in her tracks, rooted to the spot like a zombie, she can't move, think or talk, she just nods at Jack's back and then collapses to her knees on the floor, he head hanging down with her long brown hair hanging forward covering her beautiful face.

The Doctor stepped forward tentatively toward Jack and Ianto, his sonic screwdriver set on body scan, he scan's Gerard and it bleeps madly at him, he checks the reading and his face falls to a deadpan scowl. 'Sleeper Agent' he thinks to himself.

"Jack you've got what's called a 'Sleeper'." The Doctor walks around to face Jack on the floor

"Yeah I know Doctor, we've faced these guys before, once activated they'll kill us all to complete their mission." Jack looks up at the Doctor then back down at Gerard, the young man looks defeated, he's crying silently from the pain of Jack's weight on his chest and starts to cough,

"Please get off me, I won't hurt you, please Captain you're choking me!"

"Jack, you better get off him, he's returned to human for now." The Doctor turns around to see Louise still rooted to the spot, the shattered tea cup at her feet.

"You okay Lou, he didn't hurt you did he?" a look of concern crossing the Timelords features.

Louise hears him and shakes her head sideways, too scared to speak.

Jack looks back at Ianto and nods, Ianto gets up and then Jack very slowly, his revolver still trained on Gerard's prone form on the floor, he looks across at Tegan on the lounge, she's sitting up and leaning forward with a outstretched bony hand to her Daughter on the floor, The Doctor walks over and helps her to her feet and helps steady her as she leans down and strokes the back of Lisa head through her long brown beautiful hair which now is a mare's nest of knots,

"Lise, it's okay now Lise, it's goanna be okay, The Doctor's here, he's goanna make it all better, I promise, now come on, you've got to be strong now darling, come on get up, you've got to get up now..." She labours with the effort.

Lisa lifts her head and looks at her lover lying on the floor, his head to the side looking up at her, his eyes full of tears and his face a shining beacon of grief, Lisa then looks up at her mother, her eyes are not the bright green orbs that everyone knows, but they are olive now, dark and brooding, clenching her teeth and setting her jaw she speaks through pursed lips,

"I am going to stop this, if this is the last thing I ever do Mum, I'm goanna put a end to this, because their is one thing that you don't do to me is turn my boyfriend, the love of my life, into a psychotic, killer Alien and think your goanna get away with it! Not on my watch Mum, until my heart stops beating, until my last breath leaves my body I am not going to stop! Is that clear?"

Tegan eyes are wide brown pools of excitement, blazing with pride and love for her only daughter, she leans down a bit further with the Doctor supporting her , looking deep into Lisa's eyes, she blinks,

"Well then, it seems like your goanna need a Doctor on this one Lise, good thing I've got one handy then eh?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in Cardiff, Dan is busily checking readings on the Hub's monitors when Torchwood's Second in Charge walked in, Gwen Cooper, her long black hair hanging around her shoulders and bouncing as she walks, her leather black jacket is open to reveal a white T-Shirt underneath, showing off her figure and tight blue skinny jeans with a small 0flare from the knee and blue converse sneakers, her sneakers make no sound as she walks over to Dan asking,

"Where's Jack and Ianto? What's going on Dan?"

Dan turns towards her in his seat, he's bouncing a little with nerves as he replies,

"While you were out we had a spike of rift activity and Time Portals started opening all over Australia, we were pinpointing the location when The Doctor turned up and asked Jack and Ianto to go with him and help out, he left me in charge until he gets back, and he said that if you have a problem with it to call him, he's staying in contact with us while he helps out the Doctor."

Gwen's eyes widen with horror and shock, biting her top lip in thought, she walks over to the other monitor and types for a couple of seconds, then puts on a headset and waits for Jacks' voice to come down the line, all the time glaring at Dan, Dan gulps and turns back to his monitor, not game to breathe at the thought of what will happen in the next five minutes or so.

"Hello there Gwen I take it Dan's told you the news then?" Jack smiles and winks at Ianto as he talks.

"Jack, this isn't funny, why wasn't I called when this happened? Don't you think I should be kept in the loop as to what's going on here; after all I'm the one who's supposed to be second in charge here eh? And what makes you think that Dan can be in charge? Bloody hell the man can't even tell me that's he's in charge like you said without pissing himself with fright? Now come on tell me Jack then eh?" Gwen scowls and looks at Dan as if he's next on her list of men to kill today.

"Gwen settle down, come on when was the last time you slept in eh? And I know that Dan is quite capable of manning the hub while we're helping the Doctor, I didn't tell you cause I didn't know what was going on myself, so to make you happy Mrs bossy boots your back in charge, now stop scowling and grumbling because the situation is worse than we feared, we have sleepers here Gwen, and we know who they are working for." Jack explains and nods to The Doctor as he helps Lisa up off the floor.

Gwen face goes white from fear as she hears the word "Sleepers", Dan raises an eyebrow in response and looks at her for answers,

"S-s –sleepers you say Jack? Where and When?" Gwen asks' shakily as she eases herself back into the monitors chair.

"In Kempsey, Australia, right now as we speak, I'll fill you in as we go, let's just say that The Doctor's past has come back to haunt our future somehow, it's not good Gwen, the whole of humanity is at stake here if we don't stop it now." Jack replies and looks down at Gerard on the floor, a flash of pity in his eyes as he looks at the now exposed Sleeper agent.

"Okay Jack, Me and Dan are all yours along with Sally and Mark when they come in – "

"Call them in now Gwen we need Mark's help on this one, his telepathic abilities can be very useful here, find someone to look after the twins for him if you can."

"I'll ask Rhys, he'll take care of them for us, okay now let me know what's being happening" Gwen nods to Dan as he starts to call the others.

* * *

'Thump'

'Thump'

'Thump'

"Harry stop that it's no good, we're trapped in here!"

Harry turns towards the voice, his eyes wide with terror upon hearing those words, a woman in her forties with sandy blond shoulder length hair, big blue fishbowl eyes, high cheekbones with luscious full lips, and wearing a light pink sundress was squatting in what appeared to be the corner of the room opposite him, she was crouched over another man, his legs bleeding from the bites that flowed like a slow brook as the blood covered the floor of the 'room' that they were in , but the walls we're invisible, they could see the outside, but whoever is outside can't see in, they we're in the bush somewhere, gum trees were everywhere, Kangaroos hopped about grazing on the little grass that was on the bush floor, that was covered with dead leaves and bark, a goanna was walking towards where they were, but just as the goanna was going to hit the box, it turned as if it didn't see them, and kept walking away.

Harry crossed the room and bent over the man that was bleeding everywhere, the woman was trying to stop the blood by tying the man's shirt around the wound on the inside of his upper right thigh, pressing on it with her hands leaning her weight on the wound, her hands covered in blood, slowly spurting with each beat of the man's heart from in between her fingers, the blood dripping down to the floor ,she looked up at Harry, tears started to run down her face, and she started to sob,

"Hey, hey, hey, there Shelia, it's okay, you're doing so well, don't cry be strong, it's going to be okay." Harry reached over and wiped the tears from her face.

The man on the floor was unconscious, he groaned then went quiet, his breathing stopped, and all went still, Shelia started sobbing and broke down, wailing out of pain, like a wounded animal, Harry reached over and bear hugged her to his chest, dragging her across the dead man's body, lifting her up and carrying her to the other side of the 'room', her sobbing got louder and more incoherent, he slid down the invisible wall and hugged Shelia, patting her hair and comforting her, her tears staining his policeman's uniform, her dress was a splatter painting of red and pink, the blood staining his shirt and mixing with her tears, he looked across the room, his green eyes wide, trying to think of what would do this, Shelia sobs again, and Harry buries his head into her hair, they stayed that way for a long time, just holding each other.

* * *

"Papa!" a little girl's voice cried inside Mark's head.

"Papa, I can see the monster's Papa, come see, hurry!" She cries again in his mind, much more loudly this time.

"What darling? What monsters?" Mark asks' her in his mind.

"The monsters that are trying to hurt Uncle Jack and Ianto, they're coming Papa, please come quickly, they need us!" The little girl, no more than a toddler dressed in pink pyjamas, with little pink bunny slippers and pigtails, tugs on his arm in their astral world, pulling him towards a window, the window is narrow, half open and a cord attached to a pulley helps it to open, the scence unfolding below him is Jack and Ianto, with a tall, skinny man in a blue suit and red sneakers with brown hair that stuck up at the front and big brown eyes standing in front of three women looking very scared, one is frail and sick, she's stretched out on what appears to be a lounge, the other two are trying to help her, on the floor is a young man, in a suit without his jacket, a white business shirt stretched across his chest and roll up sleeves to his elbows, one of his arms is a massive pointed blade, his eyes are flowing with tears, Jacks' gun is trained on him and Ianto following suit, Jack looking like he was in control, but Mark knew by reading his emotions even here on the Astral Plane, that he was shit scared and trying to work out what to do.

The skinny man in the blue suit walked over to the man on the ground, he pulled out a device from inside his jacket and ran it up and down in the air above the man, obviously taking a scan, he frowned and looked up at Jack and started talking very fast, Mark couldn't hear what was said from their view from the window, the little girl tugged on the sleeve of his pyjamas, they were a light blue, full length with dark blue piping around the cuffs, his feet bare, Mark looked down at the little girl, her face turned up towards him, he looked down to see what she wanted, her big blue eyes wide with curiosity, those eyes that were just like her Daddy's John Hart, they always reminded Mark of the man he loved who lay in a frozen tomb in the Torchwood vault waiting for a miracle so he could be brought back to the family who loved him and missed him so much, so he could see for the first time the children he nearly died to bring into the world, she blinks and asks him in his mind,

"Are Uncle Jack and Ianto okay Papa?" she blinks again.

Reaching out to her overactive mind, he soothes her mentally and replies very gently to her so she can understand,

"Uncle Jack and Ianto are okay Jolein, you were very brave to come and get me and bring me here to see if everything is okay with them, you've been such a good girl, Papa is pleased, we'll go back now and I'll call Uncle Jack and talk to him okay?"

"But what about the other's Papa? We just can't leave them there, the monsters are coming!" Jolein pouts at her Papa, her blue eyes start to water, fear shining from them like a beacon on a dark night, bright for the entire world to see.

"Don't worry, I'll find out about them too okay? Is that your brother I hear? We better go back before he wakes up okay?" taking the little girl by the hand they turn and walk away, back through the astral world and both waking up in their beds, Mark jumps straight out of bed and goes to check on his twins, Jolein is awake, she cries out when she sees him at the door,

"Papa!"

A little boy rolls over hearing his sister's cry, he slowly opens his big soft brown eyes, just like his Papa's, his soft brown hair a tangle over his little head, he sits up and blinks, Mark reaches out and brushes his hair out of his eyes, chunky little cherub cheeks rise up in a smile at his Papa, Mark can't help but smile back at his son, so much like his Papa, quite and reserved just like Mark, he blinks, then says,

"Papa, you go without me to Uncle Jack Papa?"

Mark breathes in sightly, even though his son didn't go with them on their astral trip, he could see them in his dreams as he slept, keeping a close eye on his sister and Papa, making sure they were safe and sound.

"Yes your Uncle Jack is okay for now Leon, I'm going to call him as soon as I get you two ready okay?"

Before Leon could speak the phone rang, Mark kissed his little son's head and went to answer it, and it was Gwen on the other end.

"Hello" Mark answered softly into the phone.

"Mark it's Gwen, we need you to come into work, Jack and Ianto have gone off with The Doctor and they need your help, don't worry I'm sending Rhys over to look after the twins, he should be arriving any minute now, I'll explain the situation through the comms as you travel okay?" Gwen echoed this down the line.

Sounds of a car pulling up outside and the door slamming could be heard, then footsteps thumping on the path and a loud 'Knock, Knock' followed by a very thick welsh male accent booming out,

"Hello there Mark, it's Rhys, Gwen sent me, can you let me in?"

Mark made his way out of his bedroom and told Gwen,

"Rhys is here, I'm just letting him in now, and I'll see you in about 45 minutes okay?" As Mark opened the door Rhys stepped through and waved, seeing his friend on the phone, he made his way to the twins room, to be greeted by two little voices screaming "Uncle Rhys!" at the top of their voices, laughter could be heard, with Rhys asking,

"Well hello to you too ya little tikes, wanna play with Uncle Rhys all day then eh?"

They screamed with joy, Mark closed the door and made his way back to his room, dressing as he talked to Gwen who was now busily filling him in on what has been happening, he donned blue jeans with a black fitted shirt and trainers, opening the bedside draw, he grabbed the earpiece glaring up at him and then closed the draw, putting the earpiece in he then set it to his phone and closed the phone, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. He then grabbed his brown leather coat off the coat rack as he went to say goodbye to his children, Mark had a sneaking suspicion that this would not end well at all, and somebody is going to loose very badly...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Liberty, what are you doing?"

A man with bright green round eyes and thick brown hair, cut short, back and sides looks up from his desk, his round nose, high cheekbones and thin lips broke into a smile at the sound of the voice, showing perfect white teeth, his peachy skin flushing with embarrassment, red rising to his cheeks, at the thought of being caught daydreaming again at his desk. He looks up at his secretary, her face a scowl of disapproval, her long blonde hair swept back into a bun with blue eyes staring at him through horn rimmed glasses perched on the end of her long pointy nose, her dark grey power suit adding a mood of foreboding to her question. The woman raises an eyebrow waiting for Liberty's answer,

"Ah sorry about that, just lost in thought, that's all." Liberty winks at her as he answers.

The woman huffs and walks away, her hips wiggling as she walks, Liberty stares at that delicious rump of his secretary for a moment longer than goes back to what he was working on, it was a plan of a temporal shift pattern of the current weather patterns, Liberty scratches his head as he interprets the data, 'This can't be right' he thinks as he looks at the storms that were occurring over Kempsey on the map, that they were isolated and no activity anywhere else, other than a Farm outside of Kempsey and over the coastal towns near Kempsey as if it was isolated, realisation crosses his face as he reads where the farm is, the storm occurred only less than 30 minutes ago, his eyes widen, shaking he picks up the phone and dials...

* * *

"What are we going to do now Doctor?" Ianto asks, still training his gun on Gerard on the floor.

Helping Tegan up, The Doctor watches Lisa still staring at Gerard, her jaw clenches as her eyes grow hard and cold, she suddenly springs to her feet, fist's clenched at her sides, blinking then turning to help The Doctor settle her mother on the lounge, Louise runs over and helps Lisa while The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and runs it up and down over Gerard's body in the air, he checks it and his face falls, a sad frown crosses his features, he looks up at Jack, who's gun is still trained on Gerard.

"Well Doctor? How long we've got?" Jack looks scared, his fear not so easily masked as he asks'.

"A day, maybe less, then he'll be totally gone, he'll activate fully and then it starts." The Doctor replies, blinking and running his hand through his hair as he tucks his screwdriver back inside his suit coat.

Lisa turns when she hears this, looking at The Doctor, her face deadpan, those beautiful green eyes that are usually so full of life, now dark and dead, she asks,

"What starts Doctor?"

"The invasion of course Lisa, the Sasoth Awareness taking over and destroying the Earth, but don't worry I've saved the earth before, I can do it again don't you worry. Now Jack and Ianto you can put those infernal guns of yours away, bloody hell you'll get someone hurt waving those about, Lisa I'll need you, Louise will take care of your Mum, now let's go and stop us an invasion eh?" The Doctor steps over Gerard on the floor and starts to head out to the TARDIS.

"Hang on, what do you mean that Gerard will be 'fully gone' Doctor?" Lisa asks, his back to her.

The Doctor stopped, turning slowly on his heel to face Lisa, hands in pockets, he took a deep breath in and explained,

"Well what I mean is that your boyfriend is what we call a 'Sleeper', he was created by a Alien race that wishes to invade this planet, they are planted here and gather information about the human race, how you live and work, eat and drink, your economy and defences as well as major infrastructure, basically they are the ultimate spy, and they don't know it. They never get sick and there is a chip implanted in Gerard's forearm that generates a forcefield that surrounds his body. When Gerard 'activates' he won't be Gerard anymore, he'll forget he's human and the Alien will take over, and they are usually apart of a cell. In short, Alien terrorism at it's worst."

"And the blade for his arm? What's that about?" tears start again as Lisa asks.

"Ultimate weapon, undetectable and impossible to stop. He'll kill you and everyone in this room when he activates to carry out his mission, and there is nothing you can do to stop that I'm afraid... I'm sorry I'm so sorry Lisa." Sadness crossing the Timelords features as he speaks.

Lisa blinks, looking down at her lover, she takes a deep breath, looking back up at the Timelord, she asks'

"So what's next then?"

Offering her his hand The Doctor beckons for Lisa to follow him, he turns and starts for the door, Lisa starts to walk across the loungeroom to follow him when Jack reaches out and grabs The Doctor by the arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"But Doctor, you've forgotten about Gerard, what are we going to do with him then?" Jack holsters his gun, asking as The Doctor walks past him.

"Ah well that's a good point Jack, what should we do with him then Hmm?" The Doctor turns to face Jack, hands dug deep into his suit pockets, rocking back and forth on his haunches, waiting for Jack's answer.

"Well we can't leave him here, it's too dangerous, the last time we dealt with a sleeper, we deactivated the chip in his arm, which deactivated the forcefield, then we cryogenically froze the sleeper, it escaped and killed her husband by accident, we then tried again but this time it sent a signal and activated the 'cell' that was in Cardiff and they started carrying out their mission, we were lucky that we got to the sleeper early by using a mind probe to find out what she was and her human facarde was still strong enough to help us track the cell and stop them from carrying out their plan. But now we know Doctor that not the best course of action to take. So we have to work out another way of dealing with Gerard before he goes rougue."

"What happened to this "Sleeper" Jack?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his brows.

"She started losing Doctor, her true self was pushing through, so she threatened to kill Gwen with her inbuilt weapon, we were forced to shoot her dead, Gwen said that's what she wanted, to die human, but I couldn't risk Gwen's life to try and save her." Jack looked stone cold and remorseless as he told the Doctor this.

The Doctor breathed in as he stared down at Gerard, as he breathed out he turned to look at Lisa, she was just staring at Gerard, arms by her sides and her hair still a tangle of brown about her head, her dress was drying off but still damp in places here and there. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her and looked up at him, blinked then rushed forward over to Gerard and began hugging him to her chest. Gerard was human again and he started hugging her back, they kissed passionately, long and hard, then Lisa broke away and said,

"I don't care that you're one of these 'Aliens' Gerard, we'll find a way to save you or die trying, I can't lose you, I love you too much not to try and save you, we're goanna beat this, together."

Gerard smiled, he wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry my darling, but they're right, I can only fight for so long, then my true self will take over, you have to stay away from me, I'll kill you and not even know it, the man you see now, the man you love, will be dead. But remember I love you." Gerard reaches down into his pants pocket and pulls out a small ring box, he opens it showing Lisa the beautiful silver diamond ring inside, a single diamond circled by green peridots, "I was going to ask you to marry me today..." Gerard trails off, he's lost for words, Lisa reaches forward and takes the ring out of the box, she slips it on her ring finger and utters one word,

"Yes"

Gerard starts to cry and Lisa hugs him again and they kiss once more, Ianto blinks back a tear and Jack just stares on at what's unfolding in front of him, unable to bring a solution to the hopeless situation, Louise's sobs could be heard loud and clear, while Tegan slept on throughout it all, unaware of her daughter's life changing decision.

The Doctor meanwhile had walked out back to the TARDIS, going inside he started to read the various monitors and readouts from the console, as he did he muttered to his ship,

"Well then old girl, can we save them just this once? Can the boy get the girl in the end after all?"


End file.
